Fake Kunoichi
by Kita-hime
Summary: Orochimaru has a new experiment. Make kunoichi. It would be perfect, they would be able to do anything, gather information, assasinate, whatever he could think of. And they would be completly indestructable. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Clones

"Excellent" Orochimaru hissed, "Excellent, there coming along beautifully!"

In the room before him, along the side wall, were several human-sized, orange sacs, that were cemented to each other, and the wall, by more orange ooze. Orochimaru began to count the large sacs, "3...4...5...6..." he counted a total of twenty-three. "Excellent" he said again. At that moment, Orochimaru's faithful apprentice, Kabuto, walked in. "Orochimaru-sama, I have retrieved the information-" he stopped when he saw what his master was looking at, "What the…are they…Orochi-" he stammered, Orochimaru chuckled, "This, Kabuto, is my latest experiment, artificial life."

Kabuto stared at the large, orange, ooze-filled sacs, there was something in them.

He took a step closer, "They're not going to bite you, Kabuto…at least, not yet." he added darkly. Kabuto gave a start, _Not yet?_ he repeated silently, he came closer to the wall, and peered closely at the nearest sac, he gasped. Inside the orange sacs, eyes closed, curled up, were small humans, or human-like creatures, one in each sac, cemented to the wall.

"O-Orochimaru-sama!" Rokuro exclaimed, "Th-These are _people!_" he spat out. "Of course," Orochimaru replied, "And every one of them female." he added. "Twenty-three, beautiful, yet perfectly deadly kunoichi. There's more to come, after these hatch" he went on, clearly pleased with himself. He let out a dark chuckle, "Which should be any minute now."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, one of the sacs began to move. The creature inside, snapped open it's eyes, and started to claw at the film. Orochimaru looked enthralled, Kabuto looked concerned, yet curious, _What's going to happen next?_ he wondered. The creature clawed at the sac a few more times, before the film tore, and the orange fluid spilled out onto the floor, followed by, what looked to be a young girl.

Kabuto's mouth fell open, this thing…whatever it was, looked no older than he was. And Orochimaru had said it was…a kunoichi? This thing was supposed to be a ninja? It couldn't even move.


	2. Steel

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Naruto, the kunoichi would rule. I only own the clone thingies. And their 'Mother' (explain later)**

**Sorry this chapter took awhile, I wouldv'e put it up sooner, but I forgot how. These will probably take me awhile, I am currently mad at this other website, I lost my password and I can't log on...so I am stressed. Plus, I get writer's block...oh! And I'm trying not to make the character's to OOC. If you have any ideas to make this better, they would be much appreciated. Or, if your an expert, and can point out some mistake or something, this entire plot is basically made up, but if I put something they would NEVER do or say, please inform me. This is my first fic...The chapters will be longer from here on in...I promise.**

Sankokawa, Fuyureikon- main kunoichi clones

_**Steel**_

"Kabuto..." the sound spy snapped out of his daydreams at the sound of his master's voice. Orochimaru walked over to the limp form on the floor. He picked up the naked kunoichi, underneath it's arms, and held it partway off the ground. "Hm..." he thought out loud, "What to call you...first one...what do you think Kabuto?" he asked, turning his head to the silver-haired apprentice. Kabuto was surprised, _He's going to name them?_ he thought skeptically. "Uh...I'm not sure...maybe...two syllables?". Orochimaru chuckled, "You have no idea what these kunoichi are for, do you?". Kabuto shook his head. Orochimaru chuckled again, "Well, I'll tell you then, they are for...everything...they can do anything, I will put them into different groups: trackers, hunters, asassins, information gathering...oh, let's not forget the most important one: seduction". Kabuto raised his eyebrows, "What?" he asked, had he heard his master correctly? They would be used for _what_ exactly?

"You heard me, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, still holding the lifeless form. "They may not look like much now, of course, they are just dolls at the moment, soulless dolls, I'll have to fix that won't I?" he said. Kabuto looked skeptical, had Orochimaru finally lost it? "You don't believe me" Orochimaru acussed, Kabuto stiffened. "Uh...where did these...'kunoichi', come from?" he asked, changing the subject. Orochimaru's smirk broadened into a grin, "I'm glad you asked..." before he could continue, another clone tore it's way trough another sac. "Another time, I must...take care of these first. Kabuto, I need you to run an errand for me". Kabuto nodded, "Yes, sir?" he asked. "Get me...500 gas masks and spools of thin, red ribbon. That sounds right..." he instructed, Kabtuo's mouth came partly open, "5-500?!" Kabuto repeated, shocked.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at his apprentice, "Something the matter?" he asked, Kabuto slowly shook his head. "Okay then, off with you, be back by nightfall." he instructed, before biting the kunoichi on the neck, causing an odd, black mark to appear. Kabuto left to do his master's bidding.

"Orochimaru-sama? I'm back! I could only get 200 masks...they will have more in by the end of the week." Kabuto called out. The large room he was in, was quite dark, the only light, came from the open door, which shut quickly. Kabuto whirled around, _It's not supposed to do that..._he thought, guardedly.

"Kabuto..." said a voice, said silver-haired sound ninja, turned back around. He could vaguely make out the outline of his serpentine master. "Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. "I was wondering when you would get back...if you came back at all..." Orochimaru said slowly. Kabuto took a step closer, "Orochimaru-sama...I retrieved 200 masks and spools of ribbon." Kabuto informed him. Orochimaru raisedhis eyebrows, "Only? What happened to the other 300 I asked for?" he questioned. "They only had 200. They should have more in about a week." Kabuto replied. Orochimaru nodded, "I see...no matter...I can wait." he looked behind him, and clapped his hands.

Almost at once, light flooded the warehouse. It took Kabuto's eyes a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting, when he could finally see, he froze. There, directly in front of him, were over 2, no 400 kunoichi, each in their own full-body suit. Complete with gloves that went up to their elbows, boots that went up to their knees, pants, that were tight, and a long sleeved shirt that hugged their curves, Kabuto gulped. "Well?" Orochimaru questioned, "What do you think?".

Kabuto, after finding his voice, replied, "...S-So many...". Orochimaru laughed, "What's the matter Kabuto? Male horomones caught in your throat?" he taunted, than called out, "Sankokawa!". Almost immediatley, a kunoichi in a dark blue outfit stepped forward. Kabuto's eyes went wide, the kunoichi before him sported a midnight blue shirt, and navy pants. Her gloves and boots were the same shade of solid blue, lighter than the rest of her outfit. Her hair was a light navy, pulled back at the tips by a white hair band. (So basically, like Neji's) Her face was paler than his, and her eyes were pupilless, clouded sapphires. _Th-These things...they can move now?!_ Kabuto thought, mildly alarmed.

"Kabuto, you remember Sankokawa. She was the one that hatched first." Orochimaru explained. Kabuto looked shocked, remembering the ooze-covered doll Orochimau had picked up, how could it possibly be standing? Orochimaru called out a different name, and a gorgeous kunoichi, with glittering silver hair, and outfit, stood beside Sankokawa. "You may not recognize Fuyureikon, she was the one that hatched right before I told you to run that errand, pretty isn't she?". Kabuto managed a nod. She _was_ pretty, long, straight hair, that rached past her midsection, pale skin, paler than Sankokawa's, but her eyes... they had pupils in them, but...they were white, cloudy, was she blind?

"I know what you are thinking, Kabuto." Orochimaru stated, standing beside his apprentice. "And yes, Fuyureikon is blind. I assumed it was a glitch, and was going to dispose of her, but Sankokawa would not here of it, she insisted we keep Fuyureikon around. I must say, I was surprised. Sankokawa is not allowed free will, but somehow managed a mild retaliation. No matter, I anticipate Fuyureikon's future." he continued, staring at his two creations. At last, Kabtuo spoke, "Did you name...all of them?" he asked, looking behind the two, and at the army. Orochimaru followed his gaze, "Why yes, of course, and each one has been recorded, and have their own job, this is the tracking branch..." he stated, gesturing to the right half of the group. "...and this is the assassin branch." he added, gesturing to the left half. "Sankokawa belongs to the assassin branch, where as Fuyureikon, is a tracker-nin. Understand, Kabuto?" he asked. Kabuto shook his head, "No sire, I'm afraid I still don't understand...how..." Orochimaru cut him off, "Oh, of course! I haven't shown you their mother!" he exclaimed, Kabuto's eyes went as wide as saucers, "M-Mother?! These things came from orange sacs. They don't have a mother!" he exclaimed.

Orochimaru looked skeptical, "Don't they? Well, something had to give them life...bodies..." he reasoned. "Come, I'll show you". he said, than turned, and weaved his way through the crowd of fake kunoichi, Kabuto followed.

**A/N: Okay...the masks that Kabuto got, look like Sango's that she wears when there is poison around. She's the lady with the huge boomerang on InuYasha. If you don't know who that is, look it up. Review please!**


	3. Mother and Father

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Naruto, the kunoichi would rule. I only own the clone thingies. And their 'Mother' (explain in chapter)**

**I may not be able to update very often, my over protective guardian, put a block on the computer, so I can't do ANYTHING unless she says I can...**

Sankokawa, Fuyureikon- main kunoichi clones

_**Mother and Father**_

Orochimaru lead Kabuto into another part of, what he assumed to be, a large warehouse. He opened a wide door, and stepped inside, Kabuto followed suit. _The light in the room is even denser in here than in the other part of this place _he thought. Orochimaru walked into the shadows, to turn on the light Kabuto assumed.

Kabuto looked around, he couldn't see much of anything, but there was an odd coolness about the room, and Kabuto could feel the air pulsing, unnaturally. _This place is very odd..._Kabuto thought. Kabuto inhaled a breath through his nose, and halted, _Wha-? _he thought. The air had the strangest scent around it, kind of a cool, acrid tang. _That's not normal..._Kabuto thought, worriedly, _What could Lord Orochimaru be planning?_ He stood there, thinking, for a few minutes, before he started to get worried. "Lord Orochimaru? Are you there?" he asked shakily. His reply was a steady, amused chuckle.

"Right here, Kabuto. What's the matter? Can't you see?" he asked, playfully. Kabuto grew more concerned, "Where are you?" he asked. Orochimaru chuckled again, "I already told you...I'm right here...". Almost immediatley afterward, an eerie, cold light lit up the room in front of Kabuto. His eyes widened, and his jaw fell open. He attempted to speak, but no sound came out. In front of him, from the ceiling, to 10 feet above the floor, taking up almost all of the wall it was against, was a gigantic, pulsing...thing. Kabuto didn't know what it was, but it was the same orange as the fluid in the clones's sacs. It was ciruclar in shape, with long, cilindrical pieces on each side. It had creases in it. And every few seconds it would pulse.

Kabuto was speechless, he was frozen in place. "Isn't it beautiful, Kabuto? This is what I was telling you about, this is the Clone Mother." he said, obviously pleased with himself. He was standing directly beneath the collosal thing, smirking victoriously. "Well, Kabuto? What do you think of my little creation?" he asked, stepping toward his apprentice, who was still frozen in place, unable to move or speak.

Orochimaru shook his head, "Stand there and gawk, if you wish. ut I need to tend to the others." he said, than walked out, leavng Kabuto alone in the cool, dank room, with the throbbing thing.

"Hm...yes...Sunake. I shall name you Sunake." Orochimaru said to a slightly smaller clone. She had light brown hair, with warm-colored skin. He dressed her in an outfit similar to the other's: A long-sleeved shirt, pants that tucked into knee-high boots, and gloves that went up to her elbow. All a different shade of pale golden-brown. Her eyes were a warm gold-yellow, he tied her shoulder-length hair at the end like Sankokawa's, but did not put her face in a mask. "I think you will do in the spy branch, no one would ever expect such a cute little thing to be a sound ninja." he said to no one in particular.

Just then, Fuyureikon walked in behind him. Orochimaru turned round, and stood up, "I'm glad your here, second born" he said, folding his arms behind him, "I wish for you to take the little one..." he gestured to Sunake, "her name is Sunake, take her to Tsutabiyoku, and tell her to mentor Sunake until I give her further orders." he instructed. Fuyureikon nodded, and Sunake stepped forward, both walked out of the room. Orochimaru smirked, "Excellent..." he hissed.

Sankokawa was in the room with Kabuto, who was still staring at the Clone Mother. _I can't believe...Orochimaru-sama...created this thing...what is it? Clone Mother? Does that mean...it created those kunoichi? That's not possible...than again, after all that's happened today, I'm not sure what's possible or not anymore..._he thought, oblivious to the eyes watching him from afar.

"Do you plan on standing there for the rest of eternity?" Sankokawa asked, Kabuto gasped, and whirled around, only to be met with the cold steel of a gas mask, and the pupilless eyes of an artificial human. Sankokawa's face was so close to Kabuto's, that his breath clouded across her mask. "I suppose that answers my question" she said in a monotone voice, showing no emotion at all. "Y-You...you can talk?" he asked, stupified. Sankokawa looked slightly annoyed, "Of course. Cannot you?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kabuto blinked a few times, before finally regaining his composure, he replied, "Yeah...say, you...uh, what was your'e name?" he asked. "My name is, was, and always will be, Sankokawa. That is, of course, if Father does not decide to contradict that." she replied, her voice never wavering. _Father? Father?!_ _What, these things have a full set of parents now? If this thing...is their mother...than what on earth is their father?_ he asked himself. "Father will tell you what he wishes, he has revealed himself to you already." she paused, and looked him up and down, "You humans...very odd." she said, before turning around, and walking off, leaving Kabuto dumbfounded.

_She...it...that...that thing can read my mind?!_ Kabuto shouted in his head. It was true, Sankokawa had read every one of Kabuto's thoughts, just by locking onto his gaze. _That can't be a good thing...I must inform Lord Orochimaru, right away! _he thought. He took one last look at the Clone Mother, than rushed away to find his master.

Orochimaru was crouched by another kunoichi, carefully tying a mask behind her ears with red ribbon. "Ah, Sentaikawa. You shall be perfect for the hunter branch. Be trained in the art of stealth." he said, as he wrapped a piece of white cloth around the ends of her waist-length hair. This kunoichi, was visibly more agile than the others.

"Yes...this makes 47 so far..." Orochimaru thought out loud. "5 in the information branch, 19 in the assassin branch, 6 in the hunter branch, 20 in the tracking branch, 3 in the seduction branch, and 4 that are still awaiting placement. A good quota for today." he stood to his full height, only two heads taller than Sentaikawa.

"Orochimaru-sama!" came a voice, said rogue shinobi turned around, to see a worn out Kabuto, panting by the door, "Orochimaru-sama...Sankokawa...she can...she can read people's thoughts!" he spat out. Orochimaru looked amused, "Of course she can, she's part of the assassin branch. All of them know what is going on in your mind if they lock eyes with you, especially if you are overly surprised in some way. So do not be concerned." Kabuto suddenly felt very foolish, "Orochi-" he started, Orochimaru held up his hand, "Not needed, you are un-informed. Do not fret, though, I am sure Sankokawa and Fuyureikon, along with their sisters, would be glad to tell you everything they know..." he looked to the side, and snapped his fingers again. Sankokawa walked in behind Kabuto, Fuyureikon followed.

"You two are to take Kabuto to your sister and answer each and every question he asks you." Orochimaru instucted, the kunoichi bowed, "Yes, Father."

**A/N: Okay! In case you didn't know, that last line was said by both of the kunoichi clones. Next chapter will be more inseresting. Orochimaru is going to discover a small "glitch" in his work. He designed every artificial life form to be born a female. Well...every big thing has a few bugs in it...**


	4. Training

**A/N: Alrighty! I got people's attention with that...and a really nice idea too! And, maybe it was pointless to put up a chapter just for that purpose, but I was so worried about that, I couldn't think of anything...so...Chapter 4, AWAY!!! Oh, one more thing, I _may_ put some of the seduction branch in here...but if that happens, I might have to up the rating. Or, just not get too descriptive...oh well. We'll see. And, I think I'll replace the fourth chapter with the meanings of the clones' names...is that a good idea?**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. Me not owning people 'sep for clones and Clone Mother...**

_**Training**_

"Yes, Father" they replied, kneeling, than vanished. Leaving Kabuto alone in the room with Orochimaru.

Kabuto was speechless. _W-What? O-Oro-Orochimaru-s-sama..._ Kabuto was rembling slightly, drawing the attention of his Sannin master. "That's odd..." Orochimaru thought aloud, "They were supposed to take you with them. No matter, they must have known you were about to have more questions, they will wait. You just find them when your ready." he looked at his apprentice, and raised an eyebrow, "Kabuto?" he questioned, teasingly, "Everything alright?". A small squeak was his reply. Orochimaru shook his head, "Oh, Kumohara!" he called. Kabuto started, the last thing he needed right now, was to see another one of those _things_. After a moment, a young girl emerged from the doorway. The first thing Kabuto noticed, was her lack of a gas mask, the kunoichi's face was clearly visible, and...quite pretty. Also, she didn't wear the body suit her sisters did, she didn't look like a clone at all. She had solid blue hair, that went past her shoulders, sapphire eyes, a short-sleeved, inky black shirt, and a very tight looking, black mini skirt with black, lace up boots that went a little above her ankles. (Oh yeah, you know what branch she's in! .) "Yes, Father?" she asked, stepping farther into the room.

"Kumohara..." Orochimaru began, said kunoichi clone stared straight at him, as if Kabuto was not even there. "You are the first to be placed into your branch of work, and you still lack much training." he explained. Kumohara bore a playful smirk on her face, but had the same eyes as all the others, cold, empty. "Have you read all of the books I left for you?" he asked. "Yes, Father." she replied, eyes never wavering. "Very good...and the videos?"

"In the process of" she answered nonchalantly. "Good, very good. But not good enough, you lack experience." Orochimaru said, than thought for a moment.

"You could have all the knowledge in the world, but without experience you are of no use." he told her, Kumohara still stared, "Is there something else you wish for me to do, Father?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Orochimaru tapped on his chin, "Hm...come back after you have finished aniother video, Kumohara." he instructed, she nodded, and disappeared.

Orochimaru directed his attention back to Kabuto, who had regained his voice, "Orochimaru-sama! Why do they call you Father?" he practically shouted. Orochimaru chuckled, "Because, my nieve apprentice, that is the way they are programmed." he replied, than chuckled again, "Can you guess which branch Kumohara belongs to?" he teased. Kabuto blinked, and after a moment erplied, "...Um...I'm not sur-" he was cut off, "SEDUCTION, OF COURSE!!" Orochimaru shouted, but not in an aggrivated way. Kabuto was slightly taken aback at his, usually calm, master's outburst. "That is just too obvious! Did you not notice Kabuto? She wore no mask, she showed almost all of her skin, she held slight emotion in her voice, she practically smiled! You are extremely dense!" he laughed, "But I suppose it is not your fault, like I said before, you are un-informed. There is something I wish you to do for me, Kabuto..." he said, Kabuto looked at him, "Yes, sir?" he asked. "I want you to show Sankokawa her way around Otogakure, so she, in turn, can teach her sisters. Is that clear? Show her everything from the outside wall, to the shops and houses and everything in between." (I don't know what the Sound Village looks like, so I'm just going to presume a smaller version of Konoha) Kabuto nodded, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." he replied, than vanished to find Sankokawa.

"Hm, hm hm hm hm hm" Orochimaru chuckled, "Take your time, Kabuto. You have someone else to train when you return." he said, than glanced at the clipboard on the table next to him, "Let's see, each branch should have a leader, that's what I'll do next..."

"Okay...now how do I go about finding her?" Kabuto asked himself. "Finding who?" replied a voice, Kabuto gasped, and whirled around. His nose brushed cold steel, his eyes met another's, he jumped back, "AHH!!" he shouted, "S-Sa-Sankokawa!...Don't do that!" he exclaimed, panting hard. "My apologies, I had no knowledge of how...jumpy, you humans can be" she replied casually.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Where else would I be?" she replied, "I am an assassin, and Father has given me no orders, I have completed my research. You have questions?" she asked, looking sideways at him. "Y-Yeah...I guess I do..." he stuttered. "Very well!" Sankokawa said, and grabbed Kabuto by the hand.  
"Wha? Where are we going?" he asked as the female clone dragged him through the warehouse. "I must follow Father's orders, and bring you to my sisters, so that we may answer your questions." she replied. Kabuto was going to comply, but remembered his duty, "Sankokawa, STOP!" he commanded, she halted, "Something troubles you?" she asked in monotone. "Orochi...your father told me to show you the layout of our village so you can teach your sisters." he explained. Sankokawa raised an eyebrow, "You are to, show me Otogakure? That would make me the first of my sisters o leave these walls." she declared, locking her eyes to his.

"W-Well...y-yeah, I guess..." he stuttered, afraid she was looking through his mind again. "Okay than, let's go" she said, whirling around so that her hair lifted up, and slapped her back. Kabuto gulped. (but not 'cause he was scared, if ya' know what I mean!) He followed after her, and they began the tour of Otogakure.

Orochimaru was in, what he had named, the Nursery. (lame, I know, please bear with me!) He held a clipboard in his hands, to which he was marking down the number of sacs. He looked closely at one of them, the clone inside it was visibly larger than the others. "Hello? What's this?" he asked himself. This clone's hair was long, longer than the kunoichi, shoulder's broader, arms thicker...Orochimaru's eyes widened, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, this clone was a male.

Sankokawa stopped. "What's wrong?" Kabuto asked. They were heading back from the "tour" of the village, which had taken most of the day, the sun had set, and the stars had come out. Sankokawa looked at the sky, and at the millions of stars that filled it. "What...are those?" she asked, perplexed. Kabuto looked where she was looking, "Hm? Oh Those? Those are stars, Sankokawa." he replied. Sankokawa still looked confused, "Stars?" she repeated. "Yeah, youv'e never heard of them, before?" he asked.

"How could I have? I hatched only yesterday." she replied, Kabuto flinched at the word _hatched_. "Hey, Sankokawa...how about we head back so I can ask you and your sisters my questions?" he suggested. Sankokawa looked at him, "As you wish..." she said, than turned, signaling him to follow her.

Sankokawa lead them straight back to the warehouse. "Wow" Kabuto said, "You sure do remember directions good!" he commented. She just looked at him, "Of course, I am of the assassin branch. We all have this ability." she replied, as if she was telling a child why boys and girls have seperate bathrooms. Kabuto looked slightly taken aback, "Oh. Sorry...I guess I.." Sankokawa interrupted him, "Speak one word at a time, finish one, than move onto the nesxt. Basic grammar, read a book." she said, coolly, but obviously annoyed with his constant stammering. "Yes, well, sha'll we go in, then?" he asked. She replied by, turning, and walking into the building. _Okay..._he thought, than walked in after her.

"Fuyureikon! Sentaikawa! Kumohara! Sunake!" Sankokawa called out. "What are you doing?" Kabuto asked. "A kunoichi from each branch will save time and trouble." she replied, her back still facing him. "Fuyureikon is a tracker, Sentaikawa is a hunter, Kumohara is a seducer, Sunake is an information gatherer...and I am an assassin." she explained. Sankokawa walked further into the large front room, and after a few moments, the four kunoichi she had called, gathered around her. "You called?" Sentaikawa asked. "Yes, Sankokawa, what is it you need from us?" asked Fuyureikon.

"Sisters, Kabuto has questions that we must answer, Father's orders." she explains. "And what are these questions?" Sentaikawa asks. She is visibly half a head taller than her sisters, her olive colored hair was the same length as Sankokawa's, and her eyes were a deep emerald. The identical body suit that she wore was green. A deep pine on her shirt, dark green for her gloves and boots, her pants were a more light forest color. No doubt she would be next to impossible to find in a forest.

"Do not ask me, for I am not him" Sankokawa replied. Kabuto stared in wonder at the conversation taking place before him. _Wow...and to think, a few hours ago, they were just soulless dolls..._he thought, amazed. "Kabuto" Sentaikawa said, and it just registered that they had never before called him by his name. "Yeah?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts. "Come, and we shall answer your 'questions'" she commanded. "...right..." he replied, and followed the five kunoichi to another part of the warehouse.

"How could this happen? I designed every clone to come out female!" Orochimaru told himself. The male clone was still in his sac, it twitched slightly. Orochimaru looked at his clipboard, "I have 51 female clones, and _this_." he hissed. _Maybe it's just a small glitch...a one time thing...yes, it has to be..._ he thought. "This may not be so bad after all...we may get a female target, but what branch to place him in?".

He pondered this for awhile. The clone twitched again, and started to move, Orochimaru held his breath. The clone squirmed some more, and clawed out at it's sac, it burst. The male clone fell to the floor in a rush of orange fluid, Orochimaru hung back. _It hatched the same as the others...so far, so good..._he thought, and took a step closer, the clone had thick, black hair that went down, past his waist, longer than any of the kunoichi's. Orochimaru tried to lift him up by his shoulders, as he did the others, but he was heavy, far heavier than any of them.

"Well, this is very odd." he said to no one in particular. He pulled the clone into a sitting position, and bit him on the neck, as he had done with the 51 females. The curse mark appeared...(he he, cliffy!)

Kabuto was sitting on the floor of a semi-well lit room. Sankokawa was sitting cross-legged at his left, Fuyureikon was lounging to his right, Sentaikawa was laying on her stomach a ways in front of him, Sunake sitting on a table behind him, playing with his hair, and Kumohara was laying on her back, with her head in his lap. (I bet he's happy!) "That's simple." Sentaikawa was explaining, "It is merely Father's will. We do not question it, for it is not our place. We are satisfied with serving him, and making him happy. That is our purpose as his daughters. He gave us life, and we return it with living to please him." she said, locking her gaze with Kabuto's.

"Oh, alright. How long have we been in here?" he asked. "Two hours, thirty-seven minutes and seventeen seconds." Sankokawa replied, nonchalantly. "Shouldn't you be serving your Father now, then?" he asked. Fuyureikon rolled her eyes, "You humans, no wonder you ask so many questions, why does Father keep you around?" she was obviously annoyed with Kabuto. "Fuyureikon..." Sankokawa warned, "Father has instructed us to answer these questions, we are serving him by doing this." she explained, sending her blind sister a warning glance she knew would be useless. "Yep..." Sunake put in, still running her gloved hands through Kabuto's silver hair. (She's the size of a seven-year old child in case you forgot) "Kabuto..." Sunake asked, he tilted his head back to look at her. "How come your chest is so flat? Not like everyone else's?".

Kumohara rolled her eyes, Sentaikawa put her face in her hand, Fuyureikon shook her head, Sankokawa was waiting for his answer. "Because I'm a guy, Sunake." he replied. "A what?" she didn't understand the gender consept. "A male human, Sunake." Sankokawa explained, "Kabuto is a male human, where as we all resemble female humans. However, I think you resemble a female...child, I think they are called." she said, remembering the group of children she saw in the village. "Oh...that's odd...why would Father do that?" she asked. "Hush, Sunake! It is not our place to question Father's will..." she said urgently. Sunake resumed toying wit Kabuto's hair, which she had freed from it's ponytail.

"So...Kumohara..." he started, "Hm?" she replied, grinning slightly, her head still in his lap. "You...uh, seduction branch...what exactly do you do?" he asked slowly. Kumohara sat up, an faced him. She took off his glasses, and laid them to the side, she brought herself closer to him, and locked eyes. Kabuto froze. "Tell me, Kabuto..." she said seductively, "How old are you?" she asked, "19" he replied, without even realizing it. "Mm...I like that age..." she said, licking her lips, Kabuto's heart sped up, the other kunoichi looked on, amused at how easily Kumohara had caught him in her trance. She ran her fingers delicatley across his shoulders, never breaking eye contact. "Have you been a bad boy lately, Kabuto?" she asked, tilting her head down slightly. Kabtuo didn't speak for awhile, but then started to say how he was a spy, and he had nearly kidnapped Sasuke, and masqueraded as an ANBU. "Uh, tell me more!" she said, grabbing at the collar of her shirt. He told her about the death of the Hokage, and how he had assissted in Sasuke's betrayal of Konoha. (I highly doubt that's true, but he's just trying to impress her).

Suddenly, Fuyureikon stood up, "Okay, that's enough..." she said, and shot a current of freezing air from her fingers, to Kabuto's bulging pants. He jumped up, and shouted, "AHHH!!! COLD COLD COLD!!!!!" he jumped around for awhile. Kumohara glared at Fuyureikon. "What did you do that for? I had him!" she shouted. "We know you did, Kumohara. But you forget, he is not a client." Sankokawa said. Kumohara sighed, "But I never had a chance to practice before..." she said, mildly dissapointed. "Honestly Kumohara, you and tose emotions. How annoying..." Sankokawa said, standing up.

Kabuto had stopped doing that idiotic dance now, and was panting. "That was...I had no control over anything I said, the answers just spilled out..." he said. "Of course" Kumohara said, turning to him, "You asked what the seduction branch does, so I demonstrated." she explained.

Just then they heard Orochimaru's voice cry out urgently, "KABUTO!!!". Said silver-haired spy started, "Orochimaru-sama!" he went towards the sound. "Father!" the five kunoichi said, and followed.

**A/N: Tee Hee! I am just going to stop it right there. Because I can. Anyway, I found out that Kabuto is extremely OOC. That concerned me for a long time, than I realized...WHO CARES!!! He's Orochimaru's uke, he DISERVES to be OOC. Just as long as Orochimaru stays within normal character I won't have to go back and redo it...Chapter 5 out soon...**


	5. Brother

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I needed inspiration, which I still don't have, but I will write more anyhow...I completely forget which chapter this is supposed to be, but my computer knows, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah. Me not owning people 'sep for clones and Clone Mother...**

_**Brother**_

"Father!" the kunoichi exclaimed, and bolted.

Sankokawa, Sentaikawa, Fuyureikon, Sunake, Kumohara, and Kabuto, all ran in the direction of Orochimaru's voice. "Orochimau-sama?" Kabuto asked, when they all got there. Sankokawa pushed her way to the front, "Father?" she asked, guardedly. Orochimaru turned to face the six shinobi. He was smiling.

"I'm so glad you all are here..." he said slowly. "There is someone I would likde to introduce. Kabuto...daughters..." he said, and stood to the side, revealing a man that was almost taller than the serpentine rogue. He had long, ink-black, waist-length hair that was loose. He wore loose, dark gray, almost black pants that tucked into ankle-high boots. He wore a loose, long-sleeved shirt, and black leather hand gloves. Over all this he wore a small, billowing lab coat. The ends seemed to stick out slightly. And on his face, he sported the useful mask, revealing a pair of cold eyes, as black as raven's feathers. In short, he was the picture of handsomeness. (or whatver...he's hot okay...)

"This is Youkaihoshi" Orochimaru said, gesturing to the male clone. Kabuto was speechless...again. And the five kunoichi stood just inside the doorway. Sankokawa stood in front of Kabuto, Fuyureikon stood at the doorway, Sentaikawa stood next to her, leaning against the doorframe. Sunake stood next to Kumohara, who was leaning against the wall, a smirk permanently plastered on her face.

"Youkaihoshi is your new brother, you five." he said, Kabuto gaped. "B-But...O-O-Orochimaru-s-sama...wha-" Sankokawa cut him off, "ONE WORD AT A TIME, DAMMIT!!!!" she shouted. "Father, I have reason to believe that he is having trouble absorbing the fact, Youkaihoshi is the first male of us...you saying that we were all designed to be female." she said, she had had enough of Kabuto's stuttering and rambles. Orochimaru was slightly taken aback by the clone's outburst. Kabuto snapped out of his daze, "Yes...how?" he asked. Orochimaru ignored him, "Sankokawa, what made you respond in such a way?" he questioned, stepping toward her.

Sankokawa met her father's eyes, "He has been doing that for the better part of the day...and quite frankly I tire of it. Speech is not a very difficult thing to comprehend." she said casually, Orochimaru nodded. "True, but that is no reason to act in such a way. You are never to have an outburst like that again, am I clear?" he said, Sankokawa bowed her head, "Yes, Father" she replied.

Orochimaru turned back to Youkaihoshi, "Now then, what branch to put you in..." he thought out loud. Kabuto was tired of being ignored, "Orochimaru-sama, how did this happen? Didn't you say that they were all supposed to come out female?" he questioned. Orochimaru turned to him, "Why yes, that I did." he replied casually. "Then why is this one a male?" he asked, raising his voice, the kunoichi behind him tensed. Orochimaru turned to them, and with a flick of the hand, dismissed them.

"Now, Kabuto, if I knew that, I would probably fix it." he said casually. Kabuto's eyes widened, "What?! You have no idea how this happened? What's to stop it from happpening again?". Orochimaru shrugged, "Nothing I suppose. It could very well happen again, and I for one show it no concern." he said stepping towards the male clone. Kabuto couldn't beleive what he was hearing, his master didn't care? But...what if? He decided to voice the question that just registered in his brain, "Orochimaru-sama? What is to keep the kunoichi from breeding now?". There, he had said it. Orochimaru turned to him, "Hm?" he had heard his apprentice clearly, but pretended not to.

"What is to keep Youkaihoshi from breeding with all of the others?" he asked again, Orochimaru chuckled slightly. Kabuto straightened up. "That is a good question, but a very stupid one." he replied. He turned to mentioned clone, "Youkaihoshi, go learn the names of your _sisters_" he instucted, enfisizing the family tie. Youkaihoshi nodded slightly, and walked past Kabuto, and out of the room. "You heard what I said Kabuto. They are his sisters, the kunoichi are familiar with the term 'incest', so I imagine you are as well." he said, shrugging.

Kabuto blinked, "But-" Orochimaru cut him off, "No. Besides, even if they were to, it would not make much difference. For three reasons." he explained, Kabuto looked at him, "Reason #1: You should have guessed when I said 'seduction branch' that some of my clones would be participating in that sort of field, they have no reproductive organs...in fact, they have no organs at all. They are like dolls, robots. Reason #2: They would not wish to partake in reproduction even if they could, unless instructed to by me. They feel neither pleasure, nor pain, so it would be pointless. And Reason #3: Hm...I know there was something else...oh well." he concluded, and started to leave, but stopped, his back facing Kabuto, "Oh, and by the way, I excpect you to train Kumohara and the rest of the seduction branch." he said, and left.

**A/N: Okay, that's all for now, this chapter was supposed to be alot longer, but I think it should end there...sorry guys...**

**Poor Kabuto...that 'training' is going to take alot out of him...OH WELL! I have no idea what branch I'm going to put Youkaihoshi, but I'm thinking he'll be a loner, do the stuff in each branch, and be a general overseer or something...if anyone has anymore ideas for me that would be great! Until next time!**


	6. Sand Siblings

**A/N: Okay!! I'm soooo sorry it took so long!! My grandma said I could never come here again, but I'm doing it anyway. 'Cause my readers are more important! Anyway, Kabuto may LOOK OOC, but actually. Think about it, if he were surrounded by that many women, who wanted to screw him, he might be a little spastic! So I say say he's IN character so ha!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Sand Siblings**_

She made no sound as she ran. Like a spirit, she moved determinedly, keeping her senses alert. Sankokawa ran along the topmost edge of the wall that surrounded her father's village, making sure nothing was in disorder.

Dawn was breaking, the cool colors of the nighttime sky were fading as the sun rose to wake the day. She suddenly stopped, a distance away from the Sound village gates, something was happening. Sankokawa stared at the odd scene before her. It was barely daybreak, yet the gates were wide open, and a procession, as it would seem, was entering the village.

_That's odd..._ Sankokawa thought. _Father didn't say anything was to come near the village...such an open entry, surely he knows..._Sankokawa thought. Below her, entering the only world she has ever set foot upon, were two carriage-like things, a pole at each of their corners, they were being carried by people. One or two at each pole. Sankokawa could not see who…or what was inside the foreign objects. But she was going to find out.

An hour or so later…

"Father? I've returned from the border patrol, the most peculiar-" Sankokawa stopped dead. She stepped into her father's office, to find four people she had never seen before. She was immediately alarmed, and was about to go into offensive mode. "Sankokawa, it is quite alright. There is no need for hostility." She looked in the direction of the familiar voice, farther into the room. Orochimaru stood behind his desk, and smiled at her, "These are not out enemies." he stated plainly.

Sankokawa looked at the four strangers, than back at her father, who motioned her, come forward. Sankokawa stood beside Orochimaru, and glanced around, "Father, where is Kabuto?" she asked, noting the absence of the silver-haired sound spy. Orochimaru stifled a laugh. "Oh, he's uh…training" he replied, hiding a smile. (Training with Kumohara. That bastard! )

Orochimaru straightened, and looked at the strangers. "Yes, well, forgive me, Lord Kazekage, for not introducing my daughter. He said, addressing the tallest of the four. "Sankokawa, this is the leader of the Sand village, Lord Kazekage." he explained, than gestured behind the man, "And these are his children." he added. "This is my firstborn, Sankokawa." he introduced her to the sand-nins. "Well, Orochimaru, I must say, I'm surprised, I had no idea you had any children." the Kazekage replied, hiding his shock.

"I have several." Orochimaru replied, lightly stroking Sankokawa's hair. "You may meet the others in time. The time they spent talking, Sankokawa had her eyes fixated on the floor, awaiting further orders. Just than, the door to Orochimaru's office slid open, and the small, dirty blond head of Sunake became visible. "Papa?" she said, quietly.

Orochimaru smiled, "Come in, Sunake. Did you complete your mission?" he asked. Sunake walked in and, ignoring the visitors, stood in front of him. "It was a success!" she replied happily, taking a scroll from the pouch at her hip, and handing it to the rogue Sannin. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, patting her head. Orochimaru than turned to the Kazekage and his children, "Like I had just finished saying, you will meet them in time. This is Sunake, my smallest." he exclaimed, the small kunoichi clung to his dress. (It's a dress people. Not a cloak or a robe, DRESS)

"Now, now, Sunake. Don't be so timid. This is the Kazekage, leader of the Sand village. And those are his children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." he explained, gesturing to each as he said their name. By this time, Sankokawa had taken her eyes off the floor, and was staring down the newcomers. She turned her attention to Gaara, their eyes locked. Cobalt met aqua, and did not separate. For awhile the stare down went unnoticed, until the father's spoke. (Everyone is still standing by the way.)

Kankuro looked sideways at his brother, and noticed the fixated stare. He nudged Temari, jerking his head towards Gaara. They both looked at him, than at Sankokawa, and back. "Are they having a staring contest or something?" Kankuro asked, almost inaudibly. "I don't know, doesn't look bad. They're probably just sizing each other up." Temari replied, equally as quiet, Kankuro nodded solemnly.

"The Leaf village aren't fools, Orochimaru, they do have their ways of finding things out." the Kazekage said, seriously. Orochimaru smirked, "Which is precisely why I trained my daughters in the art of stealth." he replied, than added, "and, of course, the art of silent killing." he looked at Sankokawa, who's eyes were still trained on Gaara's. Orochimaru looked quizzically at his daughter, the Kazekage leered at his son. Neither spoke a word.

The room was silent for awhile, until Sankokawa, turning her eyes from the stare down, asked, "Father, may I show our guests around the village?". For a moment, no one moved, "Um, I suppose…if the Kazekage approves, of course." he said, everyone turned to the Sand leader. "I don't see why not…" he said guardedly, "just within the village walls." he instructed. Sankokawa politely bowed her head, and walked towards the door, Gaara followed, "Temari, Kankuro, we don't have all day…" he said coldly, they didn't hesitate.

------------------------------------

"How did _we_ get dragged into this?" Kankuro asked his sister quietly. They were walking around the Sound village, the sky darkened by clouds. Sankokawa was walking in front, pointing out various buildings. Gaara was shortly behind, paying close attention. Not so much the things she was saying, but the way she moved, her eye's reactions. (No, this is not a pairing).

"I don't know, but Gaara told us to, so what choice do we have?" Temari replied. "And that's pretty much everything. Except for Mother's place, of course." Sankokawa said, stopping. "You have a mother?" Kankuro asked. Sankokawa looked at him like he was an idiot, "Doesn't everyone at some point in their lives?" she asked, crossing her arms. They all looked at her. "We should head back" she said finally, "Father probably needs me for something." she added, and started in the direction of his office, the sand ninja followed.

Gaara ran alongside Sankokawa, Kankuro and Temari behind them. "Why do you give him so much control?" Gaara asked the kunoichi, she looked at him. "I fail to see the meaning of your words." she replied, her voice level. He narrowed his eyes, "Orochimaru." he specified. "Give Father control over what?" she asked, thinking the way Orochimaru treated her, perfectly normal. "He controls everything you do. You had to ask his permission to show us the village." he explained. Sankokawa looked quizzical, "Of course, is their something wrong with the way we work?".

Gaara just stared ahead, away from her, if she thought it was normal, far be it from him to interfere. _Orochimaru has her whipped. Her only apparent purpose in life is to serve him._ he thought, disgusted. Suddenly Sankokawa stopped running, and stood, staring, on a rooftop. The three sand siblings stood behind her. "What is Kurohoshi doing?" she asked herself. "Who?" Kankuro asked, standing beside her. She pointed to an area near the other end of the village, to what looked like, an adult fighting a small child.

"Kurohoshi, if Father were here…!" she said, struggling to control her anger. "Wait here." she told them, and took off towards the pair. The siblings watched from their rooftop. They watched as Sankokawa ripped a child, dressed in all black, away from a Sound ninja. She glared at her for a few moments, than straightened up, and turned her attention to the one she had been fighting. A typical sound ninja by the look of him. All three Sound were wearing masks, making it impossible to see if they were coercing. After a few moments of what appeared to be a simple stare down, the Sound ninja vanished, and Sankokawa walked back to the Sand siblings, holding the small child by the collar of her shirt.

When she got back, she put the little girl down in front of her. "This is Kurohoshi, one of the smallest of us." she explained. The little girl had her arms folded in front of her, and looked rather annoyed. Her hair was slightly longer than Sankokawa's in comparison, jet black, and tied in the same style. She only came up to Sankokawa's knee. Looking no older than an academy student. She had on dark, smoky gray pants, and a long-sleeved shirt, the same color as her hair. She had long, elbow length gloves, solid gray, and black, knee high boots. The typical attire it would seem.

Temari bent down, to be at eye level with the small kunoichi. "Hello, Kurohoshi." she said pleasantly, "Go to hell…" she mumbled in reply. Sankokawa gave her a little kick, "Be nice." she said in a cold voice, than stood in the same pose. "So this is another of Orochimaru's daughters?" Gaara said, not interested at all. "Yeah…" Sankokawa replied, "She's still learning the basics of us." glancing at her sister. Kurohoshi whirled around to face her, "What do you know?! You don't care who lives or dies, as long as Father is happy!!" she shouted accusingly, Sankokawa raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Father's well being is our mission in life." she replied nonchalantly.


	7. Complications

**A/N: She finally gets it on paper! Sorry, I had to think of what went next here. I have lots of things planned out in my head, I just have to get them on here in order so they make sense...**

**Chapter 7**

**Complications**

"Katon: Ryuu no Kuroenyou!" (literally, 'dragon of black fire'). A supernova of black and purple flames exploded into the air, and sailed across the ground. It roared across the earth and imploded into a grove of pine trees. "Well, that could have gone better…." she mumbled to herself. The few trees that hadn't been obliterated, were nothing but charred fragments. The jutsu was flawless. She sighed, nonetheless.

"What's the point…" she turned around and started to walk away. "Enyouhoshi!" a voice called. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her flame-colored hair billowing slightly. "Enyouhoshi, Lord Orochimaru wants to see you!" the sound ninja said, breathlessly. She sighed, her crayon eyes drooping, "What on earth is it now?" she asked herself. The sun peeked out from behind the thick blanket of clouds, making her red-orange shirt, and crimson pants glow like fire. She quickly stepped out of the light. And with a low hiss, she headed towards her father's office.

When she got there, she saw Sankokawa staring out the window behind Orochimaru's desk. When the snake nin saw her, he stopped what he was doing and stood up. Sankokawa gave her a sideways glance, than turned her attention back to the horizon. "I thought my father instructed not to take part in Katon techniques?" she asked no one in particular, "You could level half this village with that sort of power…" she added. Enyouhoshi narrowed her eyes. She was a head taller than Sankokawa, but didn't have nearly the same attitude. Sankokawa had an aristocratic instability about her, whereas Enyouhoshi was quicker to anger. Orochimaru walked up to her.

"Enyouhoshi, aren't you supposed to be doing what I asked?" he questioned smoothly. She met his steady gaze, "Completed." she stated bluntly. Orochimaru blinked, "You finished your mission already? I only assigned it 6 hours ago…" he trailed off as Enyouhoshi reached into a pouch on her side, and pulled out a bottle a thick red liquid. "Blood of the Raikage. He breathes no more." she said indifferent. Orochimaru's eyes widened for a moment, he grinned slowly. "Excellent! Wonderful news!" he exclaimed, taking the container from Enyouhoshi. "This will come in quite handy…" he said to himself. He walked over to gis desk, placing the bottle in one of the drawers. "Am I dismissed than?" Enyouhoshi asked, folding her arm behind her. Orochimaru nodded, and she left.

Sankokawa crossed her arms on the windowsill, and laid her chin on them. She sighed, dejectedly. "What's wrong, dear?" he asked. "It's been 8 months since I started training, how much longer must I go untried?" she asked. Orochimaru stroked her hair, "I know you want to start your missions, and soon you will. Just have patience." he crooned. Sankokawa's eyelids drooped, she sighed and left. Orochimaru shook his head, "Takes after her mother." he aid, than laughed at his own joke. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said, sitting down at his desk.

The door opened and a small, white-haired shape bolted through, followed by a very annoyed looking clone. "No more! I'll not have it!" the small one shouted, her colorless eyes flashing. She wore no mask, her face twisted into a scowl. "That was extremely unorthodox, Shiroke! You owe Kabuto an apology!" the taller figure spat. "What on earth is going on?" Orochimaru asked, "Arashi what happened?" he questioned the storm eyed figure. Shiroke spoke up first, her light gray clothing making her fair skin glow. "Kabuto said I'm too small to be a ninja! But I'm a better tracker than anyone!" she shouted. "Nobody ever said you weren't a good tracker," Arashi retorted, "But, Shiroke, you _know_ you'll never be able to--" Orochimaru held up his hand, cutting her off. "Shiroke, why don't you see if Sankokawa can't give you some medicine." he said, it wasn't a question. She pouted, but obediently left.

Orochimaru sighed and walked slowly towards the open window, "I wish you wouldn't remind her, Arashi…You know what a sensitive topic that is…" he said as he stared at the setting sun. Arashi was different from the other clones, her eyes were lipid pools of blue, gray and green. Her skin was corpse colored, and just as cold.. Her hair had been messily cropped to several different lengths, from her shoulders to her waist and everywhere in between. The outfit that adorned her was every shade of blue and green, her blue-green gloves fit somewhat tighter than normal. She walked up behind him.

"There are just so many things she shouldn't do…." she said. Orochimaru closed the window. "And many more things she should" he contradicted. He cupped her face in his hands, "Shiroke is no worse off than you or I." he added. "Just promise me you'll **try** to overlook her little handicap?". Arashi nodded. "Thank you." he said, and turned in the direction Shiroke had left. "Kabuto may need some more ice…" she muttered to herself, ad left in the other direction.

Youkaihoshi was reading a slender novel as he walked down the stone hallway. Shiroke walked sadly in the opposite direction. He glanced at her as she walked by, but paid her no mind. She walked down the hall, mumbling to herself all the while. Just as she walked past one door, it slid open, and someone stepped out. "Shiroke, what are you doing here?".

"Looking for you." she replied, turning towards her. Sankokawa knelt beside her, "Well, you found me." she chuckled in her smooth, aristocratic voice. A heavy silence descended on the stone hallway. Somewhere water dripped slowly. "Father…told me…to…come get my medicine…" Shiroke said finally. "Ah." Sankokawa replied, and stood. She took Shiroke's hand and led her into the room.

"Is Daddy EVER gonna let me go on missions?" Kumohara whined. Kabuto shifted the ice bag he was holding against himself. "As soon as I report you and your sister's progress, Lord Orochimaru will determine whose ready." he replied, sipping from a small glass. Kumohara pouted, "Youkaihoshi, Enyouhoshi and Sentaikawa get to go on missions…" she said quietly. "They're from the hunter branch, they've all been dispatched at least twice" he paused, "This whole thing is still new. It'll take awhile before everything is up and running smoothly." he explained. She sighed, getting up, the black and dark purple fabric of her corsette making her chest expand.

_Why on earth did Orochimaru-sama design these clones? And whose genetics are they derived from? _Kabuto asked himself for the five thousandth time. _We have plenty of Sound shinobi at our disposal…_He heard glass shatter, and Kumohara curse. He got up to see what was wrong, setting the bag of ice on the couch.

Kumohara had broken a drinking glass, and sliced open her hand. She growled in annoyance as - Kabuto realized with a shocked expression - translucent orange ooze seeped from the wound. It oozed for a few seconds, reversed itself, drew back into the cut, and the wound resealed. There was no evidence of it at all.

Kabuto blinked, than removed and inspected his glasses. He put them back on. _What in the world did I just see? An illusion? Regeneration?_ He watched Kumohara rub her hand, and start to clean up the glass mess.

_I knew these clones weren't human, but…what on earth _was_ that? _e pondered this as Kumohara threw away the last of the glass fragments, and dusted off her hands. "Well, that was unexpected…" she stated, taking Kabuto's hand and leading him back to the couch. "Kabuto…" she started. "Hn?" he snapped back to reality. "Can we train a bit more before you give Daddy your report?"

Sankokawa filled the syringe with dark blackish green fluid, tapping it every few seconds. Shiroke was lying on a steel table in the middle of the room, her upturned arm had a needle inserted just above the inside of her elbow. A narrow tube stretched from the needle, to two bags filled with milky green fluid above her head. She blankly stared at the ceiling above her.

"He deserved it…" she mumbled. "Hm?" Sankokawa looked at her over her shoulder. "Kabuto" Shiroke repeated, "he's an asshole, he deserved it…" she clenched her fists, her eyes drooped.

Sankokawa strode over to her, and lifted her other arm. The fluid made a sound as it was injected. "You do know, Shiroke…you can never really be a ninja." she said as she rubbed at the mark the needle had left.

Shiroke shot open here eyes, and ripped the IV needle from her arm. She glared at the blue-haired assassin. "That's not true!" she shouted, "I'm going to surpass EVERYONE! Just you wait!" she shouted, jumping down from the table. "I hate being blind! I wish I had never been born!" she stormed out the door.

"So this is it huh?" a black robed figure asked himself. "This is the place Kourin was last seen…" he lowered his head, "The village Orochimaru left us to create…" he stood from his crouching position. "I wonder whom I shall find."

**A/N: Yup...this should get interesting if I ever get it straight...if I ever condradict my self in these chapters, I'm sorry. As you well know, it takes me several months to do this, so yeah. Any questions, feel free to ask.**


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Fake Kunoichi**

**Ch. 8**

**Decisions, Decisions**

The damp air was still and quiet, enshrouding the chamber in solace. The only signs of movement was the orange ooze as it slowly made it's way down the wall and onto the metal floor. 6 clones were enmeshed in the thick sludge, resting calmly in their own consciousness.

Orochimaru strode carefully up to the wall, examining it briefly, before reaching toward the clone closest to him. "Poor little pilgrim…." he crooned, lightly stroking the girl's head with his fingers. "Such a nasty fight….you did very well" he slid his hand under her back, and picked her up from her place in the far corner. The ooze made a _shluk_ sound as it unwillingly released her. He raised his eyes at the others, their healing still has a ways to go. The battle against Sunagakure had taken a toll on all of his warriors. The injuries sustained by the Kunoichi were the least of the fatalities.

Orochimaru smirked as he carried the limp form from the room, being careful not to disturb the others, sleeping peacefully in the orange-filled room.

"Squad 3, west gate; Squad 4; south gate; the rest of you, patrol the borders!" Youkaihoshi tirelessly commanded the fleet of sound ninja, making sure there would be no invasions in retaliation of their murder of the Kazekage days previous. "What is it, Kabuto?" he turned as said ninja strode up to him. They stared each other down for a moment, both resenting the fact they had to cooperate together. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you in the Tunnel as soon as you can" he said, looking passed him at the village down below. "…..Very well" he replied, "you take it from here" he waved a hand in the direction of the troops, as he walked away and disappeared. Kabuto shook his head slowly in concern.

The sound of Youkaihoshi's footsteps were muffled as he walked swiftly down the underground hallway, his coat billowing out from his body. He stopped at a seemingly blank wall, and thrust hid fingers in between two bricks, lifting a chunk of the wall to one side. He than stepped through the doorway, sliding the wall back into place. "Youkaihoshi?" a voice called from further down. Youkaihoshi walked farther into the cavern. "Yes, Father" he replied as he saw him, standing at a steel table. Orochimaru waved him closer.

As Youkaihoshi approached his master, he saw what was on the table. It was his sister, Sankokawa, covered by sheet from the waist down. Orochimaru grinned. "Can you believe it? Your oldest sister, my first creation. Her first assassination assignment, and she nearly gets cut to pieces" he smiled, staring at Youkaihoshi all the while.

Youkaihoshi was silent while he stared down at the Kunoichi's body, recalling how Baki's wind sword jutsu had taken off her right arm, and chucks out of her legs and face. Her torso had nearly been severed as well. Every one of those injuries, now left no trace of existence. She had been completely repaired. "I'll leave you two alone" Orochimaru said nonchalantly, as he strode out of the room.

"Sanko" Youkaihoshi called to her as soon as the snake-nin had gone. Sankokawa barely opened her eyes. "Sanko-rin" he put his hand on her stomach, the skin was sticky with artificial perspiration. She hadn't been out of the healing chamber for long. Sankokawa reached her hand up and slowly placed it over her brother's. "Would you like me to retrieve your clothes?" he asked, speaking softly. She didn't reply, continuing to stare at the ceiling. It was obvious these two clones shared a bond.

"Are you healed?" he asked her. She drew her tongue across her lips, "As I'll ever be….I nearly cost Father his victory" she replied, her smooth voice unaffected by her near slaughter. Youkaihoshi sat beside her on the steel table, and carefully unwound his mask. After taking it off, he carefully tucked it away inside his coat. Sankokawa's eyes drifted to her brother's face. She reached up slowly, and rested her hand on the side of hid face. After several minutes, she spoke "I will never understand how you came about, Kyodai". She traced his masculine cheekbones, and let her hand drop. "The one thing Father could not explain…..the existence of a male". Youkaihoshi's eyes betrayed no emotion, as he lifted her from the table, letting the blanket fall away. Sankokawa's sickly, lifeless skin shimmered slightly in the faintly candlelit room as her brother carried her out.

Orochimaru sat in his chair and tapped a pen apprehensively on it's arm. With a clipboard in his other hand, he scowled at the words. "This is not going according to plan…" he said to himself. With half of the assassin branch down, and currently in the healing room, he was at a slight disadvantage if his village was discovered and attacked. Suddenly he looked up in the silence, "Come in" he said. A red clad figure slid quietly through the door. Orochimaru's mouth turned up in a slight smirk, "Enyouhoshi…this is unusual" he crooned. The flame haired clone didn't waver as she replied, "Fuyureikon has recovered enough to return to the prisoners……she states that Shiroke is ready to join her in this as well."

There was silence for many moments before the snake-nin gave his reply. "And why has Fuyureikon not come to request such a responsibility?" he held the pen to his lips and grinned. Enyouhoshi's eyes moved to an upper corner of the room, "She sent me in her place so that I may ask" was all she said in reply.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, "Fuyureikon and Shiroke share their lack of sight…and are the closest in genetic match. They are in completely different branches of work…for very good reasons are you all separated. If Fuyureikon requires an assistant tell her to chose one from the tracking branch, as is her line. And if Shiroke is in need of a master tell her to come see me to discuss the matter further" he said in a stern voice that demanded obedience. Bowing, Enyouhoshi backed out of the room, and slipped into the hall as quiet as a shadow.

When she had gone, Orochimaru clipped the pen onto the top of the clipboard, set them both on the arm of the chair, and rose to the door. "Not as planned indeed…"

Footsteps echoing through the halls, he lifts his head slightly. They get quieter as they approach, he puts his head back onto his crossed arms. The footsteps halt at a near whisper directly outside the bars, followed by absolute silence. "Miroshi" a voice calls to him, silent as an autumn breeze. He does not move, but he knows that she knows he's listening.

The faint scraping of metal alerts him to the hatch being opened, he allows himself a small glance towards the wall of bars. The kunoichi with long blue hair and dead eyes, is on one knee, sliding a tray of food through the small hatch about 20 feet away. "Come here" she says, a thick file on the floor beside her. Miroshi stays where he is, but raises his head just so that his eyes are above his arms as he sits with them across his knees on the far wall. Her eyes lock with his as they both wait for the other to respond.

The blue-haired one looks down as she picks up the file and brings it toward her, resting it's spine against her knee. "You've been with us for almost a whole year…the results from Kabuto's testing and research on you came back with results that drew a shocked reaction even from Father." She spoke quietly, but with a hint of aristocracy. He watched her as she read off his file, and noted how like the many times before she stood as still as a stone carving, the only movement was her arm as her finger traced the lines of text. "He used Uchiha DNA to alter your blood…an attempt to bring forth the Sharingan. If the experiment was successful, Lord Orochimaru would take in DNA from the Uchiha himself."

Miroshi narrowed his eyes as the subject drew on. "But…noticeable changes as the Sharingan eyes attempted to form…turned from crimson to an odd shade of blue, and mutated slightly as well as the arteries and veins in the area surrounding your eyes and ears…genetic profile was completely remade…yet remained stable and you lived." she ended by snapping the file shut, and looking up at him. While she had been speaking, he moved within 3 feet of her across the length of the cell. "My father only keeps you alive because he believes you will be of some value to him and our village" the young woman told him, as he picked up a cup of warm tea sitting on the tray.

He held the cup below his nose warily, keeping eye contact with her. There was definitely a smile in her eyes. He took a sip from the cup. "Your demeanor has changed since you started coming here" he told her, his voice hoarse from disuse. The kunoichi swung her legs around into a crossed position, doing the same with her arms. "Why do you do it?" he asked, setting the empty cup back on the tray with a soft clack.

She never took those deadeyes from him. "You intrigue me" she stated, "Many humans do…" her voice trailed off, as if she was deep in thought. Miroshi looked at her, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light.

He removed the lid from one of the bowls set before him, steam escaped and dissipated into the air. The bowl was filled with ramen. Miso flavored by the smell of it, he surmised. He looked at her quizzically. She cricked her head to the side, "It is what you requested is it not?" she questioned. "…It is" he replied, picking up the chopsticks next to it. Tasting a small portion, he smirked. "It's good" he stated, bringing the bowl up to him.

When he had finished, the blue haired woman rose to her feet in a single fluid motion. "I have asked my father if I could keep you as a…pet if you will. So as of tomorrow you shall be my servant, and will be rid of this holding cell, and accompany me wherever I tell you, is that clear?" she stated in a business-like manner. Than her voice softened slightly, "You have given me emotion with your eyes…now I shall do what I can to repay you." And with this, she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Miroshi called after her, instantly on his feet. She stopped, and turned her head so that he saw her dead eyes. He hesitated before asking, "What is your name?" She turned her head away, "You may call me Sankokawa" she said, before striding out.


End file.
